Thrown Away
by DatCynicalGirl
Summary: One man's trash is another man's treasure. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

_ Bio: One man's trash is another man's gold. SasuHina_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_**"I just want to leave this place behind, everytime I see your face in mine."**_

_** -Keep Myself Alive, Get Scared.**_

Chapter One:

Contrary to belief, Hinata Hyuga is not naive. She knows that Naruto doesn't love her. However, she still got him, what more could she ask of? For once in her life, she got something she desired. Maybe it sounds pitiful that she would still date Naruto after knowing he doesn't love her but there was still hope. If you truly loved someone, you would continue to hope, no matter what. That hope continued to make her smile through the pain. She could see the way Naruto looked at Sakura, it was the same way she looks at him. It's ironic isn't it? She loves him, he loves her, she loves him, and he loves himself. She would never get the easy way out, hmm? Being born in a clan that continues to view you as a failure and loving someone that doesn't love you back. Maybe Hinata is a fool, a hopeful fool.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Hinata Hyuga walked quickly. You could tell she was happy. There was a glow about her, she had a smile on her face and she had a skip in her step. It was her and Naruto's 6 month anniversary. After six monthes, Hinata felt accomplished. Yeah, Naruto most likely started dating her out of pity but a few weeks into it, he acted different. He showed affection, holding her hand in public, kissing her cheek. He never went to far, he begun to act like a true gentlemen. Sure he was late on some of their dates but he came. That's all that matterted to her. And now he had called her to his apartment to talk. Most girls would be nervous about 'talking' but Hinata had faith. There was no way Naruto would break up with her, especially on their anniversary. That would be too cruel.

Hinata appeared at Naruto's door and knocked gently. A moment later he appeared. He seemed to be a bit nervous, or did he look scared? Hinata couldn't tell.

"Oh! It's you Hinata, come in!" he said as he held the door open for her.

"H-Hai."

It was a bit weird to see Naruto like this, usually he was very confident. Hinata brushed it off as being nervous for their anniversary. She felt the same way, although a bit curious as to why he called her here.

"You can go sit by the table, I'll be there in a second."

True to his word, a few seconds after she sat down, he was there. There was a awkard moment of silence.

"U-uno.. Naruto-kun? A-Are you okay?" Hinata asked. Naruto was defiantly behaving differently.

"..Yeah.. Hinata, we need to talk."

Hinata looked up at Naruto with fright in her eyes.

"A-About w-what?"

Naruto looked away from Hinata's eyes.

"Well you see.. I've been thinking... I don't think it's right to date you out of p-"

He quickly rephrased himself.

"I mean, Hinata, you're sweet, you're cute, I just don't like you like that. I still want to be your friend but just a friend."

At that, Hinata stopped breathing. How could he..? She looked up to him, she refused to cry in front of him.

"I-I s-see.." She said, her voice cracking.

"I th-think I s-should l-leave."

She didn't give him a moment to speak as she sprinted away. She contined to run. She didn't know where, she just wanted to get away. She slowed down and looked up, she ran to the training ground. The same training ground where she used to watch Naruto.

She sat against a pole. She didn't know why, but she couldn't cry. She just felt empty. As she looked around the training ground, memories flashed. Hinata's hands clenched. There would be no more giving her heart away, no more weak Hinata, no more Naruto loving Hinata.

She knew she had to do something or else she would begin to cry to herself in self-pity. She refused to do that. She slowly slid up the training pole. Once she was fully standing, she began to hit it. Soft at first but gaining speed. She made her mind blank and focused fully on punching the training pole.

_AN: So I've come up with this. I did delete my other stories, gomen but I just didn't like them. They seemed to rushed. So I'm going to fucus fully on this *^* Now for character development~ Hinata WILL stutter, howvever I will not go overboard with the stuttering. I will make Hinata more confident but it will take time. I'm going to try to make good character-devolpment in this story, so feel free to tell me if I'm moving to quickly. And to those who felt like Hinata seemed to OOC in the end, put yourself in her place. She had the person she loved break up with her, and on their anniversary. I'm sure she just wants a release right now._

_So give me some thoughts in the review please~ It gets me determined for a new chapter~ c;_

_Oh and for those wanting Sasuke, he will come in soon~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bio: One man's trash, is another man's treasure._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Shippuden**

_"I can't feel the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored."_

_-_Linkin Park, Faint

Chapter Two:

"What shall we do?"

"He did kill Itachi, or he says so. That means he's the last Uchiha, we can't simpally kill him off.. _can we?_"

"We could. There's simple ways to make another Uchiha, as long as we have his blood."

"Hold on a minute! I will _not_ be killing off the brat! We _will _give him a chance. He will have a year of probation, there will be constant ANBU guarding him. If he harms Konoha _then_ I will be forced to react but until then, he _will _continue to live. Understood?"

"...Hai"

"Good, dismissed."

Tsunaded groaned, rubbing her head. The council was really working on her nerves and with the Uchiha brat back, everything's been chaos. She may have saved his ass this time because of her certain blonde godson but if anything really happened, she would be forced to kill him off. That couldn't happen though, Narurto would throw a fit and who knew what would happen. He is unpredicatable after all.

Tsunade chugged down more sake. Shizune was off on a mission so there was no one to stop her from drinking, that was probably the only good thing about today. How was she gonna make the Uchiha brat loyal..?

Tsunade groaned again, it really was too much stress. Having to deal with the brat, not to mention other things. Oh yeah, _other things._ The shy Hyuga, Hinata, was starting to become a problem. Whatever Naruto did really messed her up. She couldn't send her out on missions for Kami's sake! And currently, they needed all the shinobi/kunochi they could get. However she couldn't send a emotionally and most likey mentally injured kunochi out to fight. What was she to do...?

Tsunade looked out through the window. Her eyes flickered to a walking couple and a idea popped up. There was a chance it _wouldn't_ work but it was the best so far.

"Genma!"

"Hai, Lady?"

"Bring Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata to my office."

"Hai."

Hinata sighed as Kiba contined to follow her. It was a bit annoying. Practice ended a hour ago and he was still following her. After a few more minutes of it, Hinata paused.

"Kiba, y-you can come o-out."

There was a moment of silence and a sheepish Kiba came into view. He looked away from Hinata's face and asked,

"Ehehe...how long did you know I was there..?"

To save him some of his pride, she answered with,

"O-only a f-few minutes. W-why are y-you following me, K-Kiba?"

Kiba was silent for a second, then looked at Hinata.

"Everyone's worried, including me. Ever since the.. incident you haven't been yourself, Hinata. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I-I'm fine, Kiba."

Kiba looked at her with disbelief.

"..'Nata, you avoid contact, you don't go out as much, and you're overworking yourself! I don't think that's fine."

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers.

"-"

She was cut off when Genma appeared,

"Lady Hokage wants to see you, Hyuga."

Hinata nodded.

"Kiba, I-I'll talk w-with you later."

Sasuke grunted in annoyance at being left alone with the annoying blonde Hokage.

"What do you _want?_"

He glared at Tsuande while spitting the words out.

Tsuande sipped on sake and answered with a tick mark.

"Listen here, you _will_ show me respect. Without me, you would be _dead_."

"Hn."

Tsuande gritted her teeth in annoyance. She was fixing to show the brat some manners when a certain Hyuga walked in.

"Y-You wanted to s-see me H-Hokage-sama?"

Tsuande calmed down and nodded.

"Sit down Hinata."

She did as told and curiously waited. She spared a few looks of nervousness to Sasuke.

"You two are probably wondering why I called you here-"

"No shit."

"-well, I've decided that I will be releasing you, Uchiha, however..Hinata will be _your_ overcharge."

A moment later there was a startled sound.

"Y-You're kidding, r-right? I-I can't watch Uchiha-san."

"Does it look like I'm kidding? Hinata this is a S-Rank mission, _you will_ watch Sasuke. However, don't worry. There will be constant ANBU and he'll be with Team 7 most of the time, you'll only be with him the rest of the time."

Hinata still looked at Tsunade with disbelief.

"Hn, you expect _her_ to babysit me?"

Tsunade answered with a tick mark.

"It's not babysitting but hai."

Before giving them anymore chances to speak she spoke up.

"You two are dismissed."

_AN: Hehe, finished second chapter~ *^* _

_Now Special thanks to WatteryInk, BekotaTheMonsterHuntress, daydreamer102308, AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER, and the guest for the reviews~ Arigatou for everyone who favorited and followed also~_

_So nobody's confused, there was a time skip of a few weeks in this chapter. Also, I really didn't want to go with Hinata being his "Guard" because I've seen it used, but it was the only way I could think of them meeting and Sasuke not being OOC. So I will try to continue to make this as original as possible._

_Now I want to reply to the first guest who reviewed, if you're reading this:_

_I respect your thoughts, however I would like to say, it's not just Hinata's fault. Naruto shouldn't have dated her in the first place if he didn't like her like that also, I don't think Hinata meant it like that. I think she didn't want to get rid of one of the things that was hers. Think about it. She never really had parents. Her mother died young and her father's a complete ass to her. She also has Neji who grows better but almost fucking killed her. _

_Thank you, though for giving me your thoughts. It's interesting to see what you all think. So review your opinons, your ideas, what you want to happen~ I want to know what __**you all**__ think._

_If you've read this far, arigatou, until next time~_


End file.
